


Felicity the Attorney

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is Oliver's attorney, Fluff, Oliver is a playboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend, Ashley.  A fluffy story about Felicity being Oliver's attorney.  Happy birthday, my friend.





	Felicity the Attorney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBookJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookJumper/gifts).



After graduating law school, Felicity Smoak was offered a job in Starling City.  The firm agreed to pay for the bar exam she would need to take to be licensed in their state as long as she signed a 3-year commitment to stay with their firm.  Now, a full-fledged attorney at law, Felicity is paying her dues and trying to work her way up to partner.  As a woman in a predominantly male firm, it has been an uphill battle.  She seems to get the cases nobody else in the firm wants to touch.  Her plans to do more with her career will not be changed by what she now calls “the boys club”.  

 

“Felicity, there is a client here for you.” George Anderson, one of the club members, tells her.  The smirk on his face tells Felicity all she needs to know.  This should be another doozy.  Felicity stands up, picks up her tablet for notes, following George to the reception area.  As usual, George doesn’t even bother to take her into the room instead dropping her off at the receptionist.  A small sigh comes out of her mouth as Jennifer Davis, the main receptionist smiles at her in understanding.  

 

“Your client is Oliver Queen.  I will take you to him.  A little bit of history for you.  Oliver is a playboy who thinks the world, and this firm, owe him something.  Don’t be surprised if he is rude.  Since the boys threw this at you, Oliver might make a pass at you or say some crude comment.  I just wanted to prepare you.” Jennifer gives her an encouraging smile as she hands her a file.  Squaring her shoulders, Felicity opens the door where her new client is.

 

“It’s about time.  How can this firm make your most important client wait like that?” A handsome, well dressed young man sneers the words at her without even looking up from his phone.

 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity does her famous fake smile as she responds, “Mr. Queen, my name is Felicity Smoak and I will be helping you today.  Can you tell me what our firm can do to assist you?”  

 

Crystal blue eyes lock with hers as Oliver Queen lifts his head to look at her for the first time.  “This law firm is getting more attractive daily.  I’m sorry but I don’t believe we met properly.” Standing up to walk over to her, he puts his hand out and Felicity goes to shake his but instead, he kisses the inside palm.  When his lips touch her, a heat spreads through her body.  For a split second, she stills before she remembers why she is in this room.  This is not a date.  She is an attorney and this is a client.  What he did was highly inappropriate.  Remembering his family Felicity gently, but firmly, removes her hand.

 

“Mr. Queen, please have a seat so I can help you with your legal concerns.” Felicity needs to get this back on track pronto.  

 

“Ladies first” he prompts so Felicity sits down only to see her new client, Felicity remember he is a client, sit down next to her pulling his chair so close he is almost in her lap.  Moving over slightly Felicity picks up his file.

“I see the police are charging you with a DUI?  Can you tell me a little about that so I can help?” Felicity asks in her most professional voice.  Internally she is cringing at her response to this man.  He is a boy trapped in a man’s body, for Pete’s sake.  An obvious party animal playboy who does nothing but drink, drug, and women no doubt.  

 

“Yeah, I made a mistake.  We were at a party and I had a few drinks.  One of the girls was really sick and she had nobody to take her home.  You can see why I felt the need to help out, can’t you?” Giving her what she assumes is his panty-dropping smile, he explains.

 

Felicity can see alright.  He got drunk and jumped into a car driving who knows where to get some sex.  Already knowing her boss will insist she make this go away quickly she closes the file.

 

“Mr. Queen, I will take care of this after I speak with my boss.  Thank you for trusting our firm.  We won’t let you down.  You may need to do some community service but there will be no jail time and it will all be handled quietly.” Felicity’s words are a clear end to the meeting but Oliver Queen doesn’t move.

 

“How about my community service start with taking you to dinner?” 

 

“Mr. Queen, community service is helping the community.  It is usually picking up garbage in the park, helping out in a nursing home, doing something with a church, helping at the animal shelter, things that benefit Starling City.  You will be able to pick your own project but please let me know what you choose so I can make sure it will be acceptable.  Right now, I have to make some calls so I can trade your DUI for community service. I know you are a busy man so I won’t take any more of your time.”  Felicity stiffly states.

 

“What time should I pick you up for dinner?” Points for tenacity, Felicity thinks, or just being arrogant.  

 

“I’m sorry but I guess I didn’t make myself clear.  Going to dinner with your attorney does not count as community service.  I also haven’t even made the calls to make that happen so thank you for your time.  I will have Jennifer contact you as soon as I have the charges dropped and community service set up for you.” 

 

“You are gorgeous and so serious.  It turns me on so much.  I don’t care about community service but I do want to have dinner with a sexy woman.”  Oliver gets close to her ear and whispers making her body have goosebumps.  Naturally, this does not escape his notice.  “Your lips say no but your body says yes.”

 

“Mr. Queen, I am not interested in going to dinner with you.  It would be highly inappropriate for me to do so.  I don’t date clients.  I also don’t date playboys.” 

 

Oliver’s eyebrows raise with that last comment and Felicity feels slightly uncomfortable.  This family is the firm’s biggest client and she can’t afford to upset the firstborn.  Giving him a smile to take the sting out of her words, she extends her hand to shake his.  

 

Looking down at her hand, he declares, “A challenge is just what I needed.  I can get any woman I want but you keep turning me down.  Challenge accepted.” Oliver Queen shakes her hand caressing her as he lets go.  With a final knowing look, he exits the room.

 

Jennifer calls her on the intercom telling her Mr. Jenkins, the owner of the firm wants to see her in his office right now.  Understanding this is an order, not a request, Felicity goes into his office and his assistant tells her to go right in.

 

“Ms. Smoak, you like being with our firm, correct?” Sitting with her hands in her lap feeling like a child being called to the principal’s office, Felicity quickly agrees.

 

“Yes, sir, I enjoy it very much. Thank you for giving me the opportunity,” he may be a misogynist pig but he did give her a chance.

 

“You are welcome.  You have been giving a chance to see if you are ready to move up in the firm.  This is the first test of many and I hope we can count on you to do your best.” Mr. Jenkins inquires as her heart drops.  Oliver Queen.

 

“Of course, Mr. Jenkins.  I always do my best.”  Felicity honestly replies.

 

“The Queen family are our biggest client.  Oliver was arrested for DUI, I understand, and you have that case, correct?” With a nod of her head, he continues. “That needs to go away and you need to make Oliver happy with us.”  His meaning clear, Felicity feels a flush to her face.

 

“Mr. Jenkins, I intend to make the case go away.  I already started making calls.  The judge agreed to have the charges lowered with no record with community service.  I believe that will make him happy.  Other than being the best attorney for him, I don’t know what else I can do for him.” Felicity is going to make it perfectly clear that she has boundary lines and she will not cross them.

 

“Of course but he is an attractive catch and any woman would be happy to be friendly to him, don’t you think?”  His meaning is perfectly clear.  

 

“I do, sir, and I am happy he is so fortunate.  Making his record go away will allow him more time to pursue his INTERESTS.  I know that you would never ask me to do something I was uncomfortable with since that would reflect badly on the firm.”  Felicity gives him a sweet smile as his face darkens.  No, Mr. Pig, I am not going to spread my legs for a client so don’t bother to suggest it.

 

“Of course not.  I just want to make sure you do all you can for a client.  I see you are already working with him so that is all.” the angry tint to his voice and his downturned lips tell Felicity all she needs to know.

 

Felicity knows this is the start of the death at this firm but she has two of the three years in so she will pull up her big girl pants and make it through one more.  She has made a lot of contacts already so moving to another firm is not a problem.  One firm has a husband/wife team running it and they have already put out feelers to see if she might be interested.  She does not have to deal with sexual harassment on the job and she won’t.

 

Giving Jennifer the file with the deal she made and asking her to contact Oliver Queen, Felicity walks back to her desk.  Tonight she is going to meet up with her friends, Caitlin Snow and Julie Bader to have dinner.  Her call to Mrs. Herman was successful.  They would be happy to have Felicity join them as soon as her contract is over.  Felicity understood the silent understanding of Mrs. Herman about why Felicity needed a new job.  She encouraged Felicity to keep her commitment and assured her that the position was hers next year.  

 

Felicity has something to celebrate.  A new job showing she would not allow this firm to force her to cross her personal boundaries.  Until she can decide if she wants to go forward with any charges against this firm, she will congratulate herself with her small victory.  

 

Two days later, Felicity is at her desk when Jennifer buzzes her.  

 

“Felicity, Oliver Queen is in conference room one for you.”  Felicity is not surprised.  Putting on her best “attorney” face, she heads toward her client.

 

“Mr. Queen, I didn’t know we had an appointment,” she says in a calm voice giving him a reminder that he should be making appointments, “ however, I am happy to help.  What can I help you with?” This is the firm’s biggest client and she is too much of professional not to help a client.  

 

“Sorry, I normally don’t need to make an appointment.  This is for you.” Oliver hands her a box that looks like a jewelry box and when she opens it, she finds a stunning diamond and gold necklace.  Staring at it for a moment before she closes the box and attempts to hand it back to him, she sighs.

 

“Mr. Queen, I can’t accept this.  The firm’s policy is no gifts from clients, it would be highly inappropriate, and I can’t accept such an expensive gift from you.” Felicity states staunchly.

 

“I want you to have it.  Go out to dinner with me and we won’t be just client and attorney,”  with a sexy tone and his famous smile, Oliver pleads.

 

“No, I can’t go to dinner or accept this.  Is there something I can do for you regarding the case?” 

 

“I have to do community service.  Do you do any?  I want to do it at the same place you do yours.”  

 

“Mr. Queen, I don’t do community service.  I do volunteer for several charities but it is not for community service.”  Almost amused by his comment, Felicity forces herself to stand firm.

 

“What charities are they and I will do my service there.”  

 

“I volunteer at the animal shelter and at the children’s wing of the hospital.” Felicity reluctantly tells him.

 

“Okay, see you there.” Oliver smugly tells her as he leaves.

  
  


************************************************************

 

Today is the day.  She made it through the year and this is her last day at the firm.   Her new job does not start for a week giving her a chance to rest and recoup. Giving Jennifer a big hug and her personal cell phone number, Felicity finishes her exit interview and walks out with a small box from her desk.  

 

In her townhouse, Felicity thinks about the last year.  As expected, the firm gave her little work so she had to use part of her savings to keep going.  Even though she stayed longer every night than most, she received less work than the others.  

 

Oliver Queen was the exception.  He would make appointments at least once a week.  That annoyed her boss but there was nothing he could do about it.  She found out later the reason Oliver was given to her in the first place was that he was hard to work with.  Oliver tried to get her to date him and brought gifts every single time.  At first, it was expensive jewelry, perfume, and even clothing and she refused every single time.  Recently he has brought flowers and little trinkets.  Finding out she loves pandas, he brought a panda teddy bear.  Felicity gave it back, this time very reluctantly, telling him to give it to one of the kids at the hospital.  The hospital was the community service that he chooses but Felicity found his schedule and made sure she was not working on the days he was.

 

Her phone rang and she saw it was Jennifer.

 

“Hi, Jennifer.  Miss me already?”  She would miss Jennifer since they had become good friends but seeing her outside of the firm was much preferred.

 

“Hey, Felicity.  I have Oliver Queen on hold.  I told him you no longer work here and he is very upset.  He wants your phone number.”  

 

Felicity silently battles with herself finally coming to a decision. 

 

“Go ahead and give it to him.”  Knowing he would call and ask for a date, Felicity decided it was time to give him a chance.  He was no longer her client so no professional boundaries anymore.

 

“Yes, good for you.  Expect a call very soon.”  Jennifer laughs and hangs up.

 

A few minutes later,  her phone did ring.  Oliver did ask her out and this time she said yes.


End file.
